Love for the night
by Harry the Dark Lord
Summary: Vampires take over Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco are together. Ron and Hermione are evil. Slash Hot guy on guy stuff in here, don't miss it
1. Chapter 1

**Love For The Night****-**

**Summary**

Hogwarts has been taken over by Vampires. Dumbledore has been kicked out if his own school. Draco and Harry are. . . together, what? And Hermione and Ron are evil? What is going on here?

* * *

**Chapter one- Vampires are what?!**

Harry could not believe what was right in front of him. He would not, no, he could not believe it. There in front of him- standing in his Aunt and Uncle's door way- was Draco Malfoy, his crush. And from what he over heard, Draco was here to take him away from this hell. "And why, may I ask, would we want to give the boy to you?" Vernon asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because, muggle, I know you don't give a damn about him, and I also know that you want him out of your home as soon as possible. So by me taking him will get him out of here sooner." Draco said. Harry looked from Draco to Vernon to see him looking very thoughtful.

'Please, oh please say yes. The sooner I get out of this hell the better.' Harry thought.

"Boy go get your shit." Vernon said.

"Yes sir." Harry said trying not to sound too happy about leaving with Draco. He walked up the stairs (even though he wanted to run up them) to his room to pack.

"I shall help you." Draco said following him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked once they were in his room.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking around Harry's small room, but if you compare it to cupboard under the stairs it was big.

'But Draco doesn't need to know of that.' Harry thought opening his trunk. "You know what I mean Draco. Why are you here 'rescuing' me? Usually the Weasley's 'rescue' me." Harry asked as he started to pack his trunk. Draco watched Harry pack his trunk smiling because one: he had a nice view, and two: Harry just called him by his first name.

'He said my name, Harry Potter said my name. Aw crap, now I sound like one of his fan girls, but still he said my name. May be he likes me like I like him.' Draco thought. He took a deep breath, it was time to tell him. "Y-you may not believe me, b-but what I am about to tell you is true no matter how I have acted in the past." Draco stopped to catch his breath since he said that all in one breath, he also stopped to gather up his courage, this pause also gave Harry time to try and find out what Draco said. "I-I love you Harry, I have loved you ever since the first time I met you." Harry turned around and stared at Draco in shock.

'What did he just say?' He thought.

"Last year I over heard you telling Weasel-uh-Weasley and Granger how your only family treats you snd I didn't like, not one bit." Draco said. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, they stayed like that for a minute or two before Harry turned and continued to pack blushing like a madman.

"T-that still doesn't answer my question as to why you are 'rescuing' me." Harry said. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him, but he quickly relaxed. 'I knew it, it does feel right to be in Draco's arms, my dreams never lie.'he thought.

"I don't trust them." Draco said as he snuggled into Harry, he could feel Draco's pout against his skin. Draco reminded Harry of a little kid trying to protect his little stuffed bear from being taken, this thought made Harry smile.

'I'm his bear.' Harry thought trying not to laugh. "Trust who?" Harry asked.

"Weasley and Granger." Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You change." Draco said.

"What do you mean, how so?" Harry asked turning to look at Draco but still managed to stay in Draco's arms.

"When you are around those two you change and not for the better. I see it in your eyes," Draco said rubbing the side of Harry's face lovingly, Harry closed his eyes in pleasure, "Your beautiful, warm, bright green eyes that anyone can get lost in fog up to a beautiful, cold, dull green eyes like you are not even there. I hear it on your voice," Draco ran his thumb across Harry's lips, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "When you are away from Weasley and Granger your voice is warm, loving, and welcoming it makes people want to come and talk to you. But when your are with them your voice is cold, full of hate for anyone who is not a Gryffindore, and unwelcoming which drives people away from you. I see it in the way you act," Draco leaned closer to Harry, his voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't know this, but when you are with Weasley and Granger you act like you are better than every one, but when you are away from them you act sweet and loving, you put other people before you." Draco said then kissed Harry. Harry's eyes went wide, then they slowly closed as he kissed back. Draco pulled away smiling and rested his forehead on Harry's, "Also, when you are not with them your are more open minded than when you are with them." Harry's eyes teared up when he realized Draco was right. He hugged Draco and cried, Draco held him tighter and let him cry.

"W-we should continue to pack." Harry said once he was done crying, but he never made a move to get out of Draco's hold.

"You're scared aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Y-yes." Harry said. Draco pulled Harry into a deep but loving kiss that made Harry's knees give out.

"Shh, it is okay, I'll protect you, and I'll seed is we can get you resorted." Draco said.

"Y-you can do that?" Harry asked.

"We will certainly try." Draco said, "Even if we have to kill someone, I will get you resorted." he added. 'And I mean that.' he thought.

"Thank you."Harry said. Draco gave him a small kiss, then began to help Harry pack.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At Hogwarts a month before-**

A man with a long black cape slowly walked up to the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he got to the front doors he stopped and looked at the school. "Why have you -yet again- called me here?" The man asked.

"Well, it is nice to see you too Professor." A female voice said and the man grunted and said.

"Who is it you want me to replace this time, Hogs?" The man asked.

"You know everything don't you?" The man smiled showing his perfectly white teeth, and his fangs, "I would like for to replace Dumbledore." Hogwarts said.

"Why has the old fool finally crossed that line?" the man asked jokingly.

"Yes." Hogwarts said seriously.

"Oh, I see." The man said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and control himself, he opened his eyes ans said, "Okay, tell the old crack pot that it is time for him to leave once and for all."

"Yes, Headmaster." Hogwarts said and opened the door for the man, "Go to Dumbledore's old office, you will surly find him there. If he causes you any trouble just hand him this," A piece of paper appeared in the man's hand, "To show that you are now the Headmaster."

"Fine." The man said and slowly made his way to the office to give Hogwarts time to tell Dumbledore he was officially out of a job starting today.

**Dumbledore's old office**-

Dumbledore had just called a meeting with the Head of Houses. They were here to discuss the up coming year. Dumbldore reached for the cabinet that held his plans for the year when he was shocked. He looked dumbfounded for a moment before he regained his composer and tried again, only to be shocked again. Sighing Dumbledore realized he was not going to be able to retrieve his plans, thankfully he had another copy in his desk. He quickly walked over to his desk and sat down, but instead of his nice, comfy chair his ass came in contact with the cold, hard floor. "What the?" Dumbledore asked. Snape tried his hardest not to laugh- honestly he did- but a little snicker or two snuck away from him. Dumble looked at Snape, "Severus, was this your doing? Why would you do something to someone who is saving you? And to an old man no less?" Dumbledore asked. Snape opened his mouth to say something but was never allowed to say what he was going to say, because someone bet him to it.

"Professor Snape had nothing to do with what is happening." Hogwarts said.

"Thank you." Snape said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you know who is doing this to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Hogwarts said.

"Well, who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me." Hogwarts said.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because only the Headmaster can get into the cabinet and sit in the Headmaster's chair." Hogwarts said.

"But I am the Headmaster!" Dumbledore all but yelled.

"Not anymore." Someone behind the group said. Everyone turned to see a man with long red hair and ice blue eyes wearing a long black cloak.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Zinx, the new Headmaster." The man said.

"Professor Zinx, if you open the cabinet you will find. . ." Hogwarts started but was stopped buy Zinx.

"Yes, yes, I know, Dumbledore's plans for this year are in there." Zinx said. He opened the cabinet and got the plans and read over them, they suddenly busted into flames.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"These are junk." Zinx said.

"W-what?" Dumbledore asked trying his hardest to not loose his composure. All his hard work was now gone.

"These are useless. Your plans will never protect these students. And this shit you call lessons aren't going to teach them shit. What these students need is someone who can teach them how to properly defend themselves in times of war. What these students need is someone who is not you. I want you out of my school!!" Zinx said. Dumbledore humphed and walked to the fireplace and flooed out of there. "Hogwarts, make sure that he never gets back in." He yelled.

"Yes sir." Hogwarts said. Zinx closed his eyes and sighed calming himself down.

"Well, now that that is over lets get down to business."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Platform 9 3/4 first day of school-**

Harry walked slowly to the train looking for Ron and Hermione so that he could try and avoid them, while also looking for Draco so that he could protect him from them like he promised. Draco made him stay with his godfather Severus Snape, it was better than he thought it would be. Snape was a good host, he was different when he wasn't in class, he was happier. Snape helped him understand potions better, he was now able to successfully brew a potion. Snape also gave him new clothes that fit him, so did Draco. "Hello Harry, how was your summer?" Came the voice of Hermione from behind him.

'Oh shit.' Harry thought. "Um, it was the same." Harry said, he felt his brain start to fog up. 'Oh no Draco help!'

"Whats wrong mate?" Ron asked smiling.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Harry said. 'Where are you Draco?'

**With Draco-**

Draco was cursing, he was running Harry from the other side of the platform, he had seen Harry looking around worried, he had seen Granger and the Weasel walk up behind him. 'God Damn it, why does the platform have to be so crowded?' Draco asked him self as he squeezed himself between a witch and her friends. When he finally got there to Harry he noticed that Granger and the Weasel hadn't seen him and they were facing him, but they were also looking at Harry. He had to do something to snap Harry out of their spell and quick, but how? He thought back to what his godfather said to him a few days ago.

**Flash back-**

"Draco, look at me. I believe those two are putting Harry under a hypnotic spell. And the only way to snap someone out of a hypnotic spell is to snap the person's mind back into reality. It doesn't matter how you do it, it just has to work." Snape said seriously, then suddenly had a devilish grin, "If they get to Harry before you do, why not slap him on the ass to wake him up?" This made Draco blush.

**End of Flash back-**

Draco smiled a devilish smile and pulled his and back getting ready to slap that beautiful ass, after aiming- He only had one shot at this- he let his hand fly and **SMACK**. His hand landed right on Harry's ass snapping him back into reality. "Ow, what the hell Draco, that hurt." Harry said turning to Draco rubbing his poor little ass shocking Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry hun, but I had to do something to get your attention and it was right there just begging me to slap it." Draco said pulling Harry into a hug. "You want me to rub it and make it better?" Draco asked as they walked to the train.

"No, you might make it hurt worse." Harry said pouting. They got on the train and got a compartment in the back, Draco put their stuff up and then sat down pulling Harry into his lap.

"I got good news." Draco whispered into his ear. Harry turned to look at Draco still mad at him for slapping his ass really hard, I mean most of the students had turned to see where that slap sound had come from.

"What is it?" Harry asked pouting.

"I got a letter from the Headmaster saying that you can be resorted." Draco said. Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a kiss, the kiss would have gone longer but the compartment door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Ron asked when he saw Harry kissing Draco.

"Why are you kissing him? We hate him remember." Hermione said.

"Yeah, he made- so far- all of your years at Hogwarts horrible, he made fun of my family, and he called Hermione a muddblood! By kissing him you are saying you agree with him and are betraying us, your friends." Ron said. Draco was getting tired of this, plus they mad Harry tear up.

"Okay, that's it! It, first of all I never made his years at Hogwarts horrible, yes I teased his because I like him, but I didn't make it horrible, you guys did. Second of all a muddblood is not a bad thing, all it means is that he was born from two muggles, most of the powerful witches and wizards were muddbloods. We all had to come from a muddblood somewhere down the line. And last, a friend doesn't hypnotize another friend so that they will act the way you want them to." Draco said.

"Harry, your not going to believe this crap are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he is right, and he saved me from the Dursely's." Harry said quietly.

"I can't believe you Harry, my family has saved you from the Dursely's numbers of time, yet I don't see you fucking any of them do I?" Ron yelled gaining everyone's -in the train car- attention. Ginny came running to Ron's side to see Harry on Draco's lap.

"I-I'm not fucking him." Harry said quietly.

"If you're not fucking him, then what are you doing in his lap Harry?" Ginny asked. "I can't believe I was going to give myself to you." Neville, who was behind Ginny, stepped in front of her.

"But you said you were going to give yourself to me." he asked blushing.

"So I lied, its not big deal." Ginny said.

"Uh, yes it is a big deal." Luna said.

"What ever." Ginny said turning around to see a man with long red hair and ice blue eyes, he was wearing a long black cloak, he was glaring at them.

"Whats going on here?" He asked in a deep voice, making everyone look at him.

"Wh-who are you Ginny asked.

"I am Zinx the new Headmaster. Now answer my question." Zinx said.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Zinx glared at her.

"He left, now someone better answer my question or all of you will be expelled." Zinx said.

"You can't do that."Hermione said.

"Try me." Zinx said.

"On what accounts?" Hermione asked. Suddenly in a flash Zinx was right in front of her glaring.

"Your pushing my buttons, Hermione Jean Granger." He growled out showing his fangs.

"V-vampire." Ron said.

"Now, someone tell me what is going on, RIGHT NOW!!" Zinx yelled and the train came to a screeching halt. "This train is not moving until I find out what is going on here."

"P-professor." Came the soft voice of Harry. Zinx attention was snapped to Harry, and his eyes softened.

"Yes Harry, go on." Zinx said walking closer to him.

"Um, R-ron and Hermione are mad because I'm going out with Draco. They don't Like him." Harry said.

"And I don't like them." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry, he didn't like the way this guy was looking at HIS Harry. Zinx looked at Draco, Draco waited for them for harden back like they were when he looked at Hermione, but they didn't.

"And why not?" Zinx asked.

"Because they would always hypnotize him and make him change for the worse, and it made me so mad." Draco said, at this Zinx turned and glared at Hermione and Ron.

"You Did What?!" Zinx said. "Number one rule, Never cures, hex, or hypnotize another, it may come around and bite you on the ass." Zinx said. "I have half a mind to expel you two right here and now, but that would be letting you off easy. Is this all that happened, Harry?" Zinx asked turning around to look at Draco and Harry his eyes softening up again.

"N-no, I told Ron that Draco had saved me from my Aunt and Uncle's and he goes off and said 'I can't believe you Harry, my family has saved you from the Dursely's numbers of time, yet I don't see you fucking any of them do I?', " Harry said his voice sounding just like Ron's, "I said that I wasn't fucking him and then Ginny said 'If you're not fucking him, then what are you doing in his lap Harry? I can't believe I was going to give myself to you.'," Harry said sounding just like Ginny. "And then Neville, my good friend, said 'But you said you were going to give yourself to me.', " he sounded just like Neville, "And then Ginny said 'So I lied, its not big deal.' and then Luna, she's also a good friend, said 'Uh, yes it is a big deal.'," He sounded just like Luna, "And then Ginny said 'What ever' and then you came in." Harry said never realizing he was sounding just like the people he was portraying.

"Well that was a really good explanation." Zinx said, and Harry blushed not really knowing what he meant. "And yes Ginevra it is a big deal. You three come with me." Zinx said and the train started to move again. "Oh, and Harry, I look forward to see which house you will be resorted into." He said then vanished along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, that is a Vampire for you." Luna said then sat down across from Harry and Draco. Neville also sat down across from them.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you?" Neville asked.

"No, go on a head." Draco said.

"I can already tell this years is going to be an entrasting one." Harry said and their new group nodded agreeing with him.

**TBC. . .**

* * *

**If you haven't already figured out, I am going to make you have Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I am also going to make you love, Draco, Zinx, Luna, Neville and any other Charaters I want you to love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love For The Night****-**

**Summary**

Hogwarts has been taken over by Vampires. Dumbledore has been kicked out if his own school. Draco and Harry are. . . together, what? And Hermione and Ron are evil? What is going on here?

* * *

**Chapter two- I did WHAT?  
**

Harry's new found group walked into the great hall Luna said goodbye and walked to her table and sat down at the end, Draco pulled Harry into a hug "Don't worry, well get you away from those two as soon as we can, okay love." he whispered. Harry nodded then left with Neville to their table. Harry notice that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were not there, and neither was the new Headmaster. Fred and George walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Harry, we will protect you from those asses if you're sorted back into Gryffindor, okay mate?" they said.

"Okay, thank you, both of you." Harry said and hugged them back.

"Oh, Harry" Fred said

"We want to know" George said.

"How you got your voice" Fred said.

"To do that." George said.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"You know" Fred said.

"On the train" George said.

"When your voice changed" Fred sad.

"To sound just like the people." George said.

"I did that?" Harry said.

"What you didn't realize it?" Neville asked.

"No." Harry said. The Great Halls Doors opened and the new Headmaster walked in with the new years following him, he looked at Harry and winked. He walked up to the main table and turned around to face the people in the Great Hall.

"Okay before we start I believe an introduction is in order. Some of you already know who I am, but you others don't. I am Zinx the new Headmaster." He had to stop talking because the Great Hall erupted with the students talking, Zinx held up right trying to get them to stop talking, when that didn't work he yelled "BE QUITE!!!" The Great Hall fell silent again. "Thank you, as I was saying, I am the new Headmaster, Dumbledore sadly had to leave. But I promise that I will try my best to protect you in this time of war. Now we will start the sorting and after that I will allow anyone who wishes to be resorted come and be resorted." Zinx said. The sorting took longer than Harry remembered, or maybe it was because he was looking forward for the sorting to end so he can be resorted. At the end of the sorting Gryffindor got 54 new students, Hufflepuff got 33, Ravenclaw got 40, and Slytherin 3, all together there were 130 new students. The new head master stood up and everything went quiet. "Over the summer some of you have asked to be resorted, and I have told you that you may be resorted. Professor Snape will you so kindly resort the one who wishes to be resorted?"

"I will be honored." Snape said then walked over to the sorting Hat and picked it up, "Potter, Harry." Snape yelled out and Harry slowly stood up and walked to the stool.

"Aw, wait Harry, before you sit down, what is your birthday?" Zinx asked. Confused Harry looked to Snape who shrugged.

"Um, July 26, sir." Harry said.

"Aw, a Leo. Do you mind if I recite something for you?"

"Um, no sir." Harry said.

"Okay:

_Leo the lion is king, that's for sure.  
Fearless , and strong, he's honest and pure.  
Commanding attention wherever he goes  
His strength and his courage everyone knows.  
Eager and willing, he'll take the lead.  
Generous and giving, he's known by his deeds.  
Leo's are lovers, they're fun and they're smart.  
They're the best for one reason, they're ruled by the heart._

"Is it me or does that not sound like Harry?" Zinx asked and everyone looked at him confused. "To me he sounds more like a Taurus:

_Stubborn it's true, is Taurus the bull,  
With a heart warm and tender and yes always full.  
Seductive and sexy, he knows how to charm.  
Protective and smart, he avoids evil's harm.  
Truth and beauty, these are his quest.  
Perfection and love keep him from the rest.  
Creative and smart, his style is unique.  
He uses his strength; he transforms what is weak.  
Whatever he touches is left not the same.  
His courage allows him to gain from his pain._

"Aw well, I guess that is just me. You may continue." Zinx said and Harry sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on top of his head.

_"Back again I see."_ The hat said inside his head.

'Yes, I'm back, you may put me where ever you see fit.' Harry thought.

_"Even in Slytherin?"_

'Yes even into Slytherin.'

_"Okay then **Slytherin** it is."_ The hat said and was taken off of his head and he walked over to sit next to Draco. Everyone was dead quiet, and Harry was uncomfortable. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him as close as the boy could be to him with out being in his lap.

"Now, that that is done, I have another announcement." Zinx said standing up gaining everyone's attention. "The uniform for this school has changed, the new uniform are in your dorms. And tomorrow when you come down for breakfast this room arrangement will be completely different. And you won't really see me during the day, but if you ever need my help, I will be reachable. We also have new classes but the professors I asked to teach them are not here yet so tomorrow night I will introduce you to them. So because of this set back all classes will be canceled for a week." Zinx said and everyone cheered, Zinx held his hand up and everyone got quiet. "Good, you've already learned. Well I'm done now, so let the fest begin." Zinx said and the tables were filled with food. Harry dug into the food and looked to Zinx to see he wasn't eating, Zinx looked at Harry and smiled.

"I don't know if I like him or not." Draco said

"Why?" Harry asked taking a bite of a chicken leg. 'Not as good as Snape's' He thought.

"I don't know, I just get a weird felling when I'm around him." Draco said then took a drink of his drink.

"A good weird or a bad weird?" Harry asked.

"Both" Draco said putting a mouth full of mash potatoes.

"Explain please." Harry said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well, half of me feels okay around him almost safe, but at the same time the other half of me if on edge like I'm expecting him to attack me or you. It's hard to explain." Draco said then took a bite out of his chicken leg.

"That's confusing." Harry said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco was getting ready for bed in his private room with his back toward the door, he had just pulled off his shirt when his bedroom door opened. Turning around expecting to see his Harry but instead say Zinx. "Um, Hi." Draco said very Dork-like. Zinx nodded his head saying he heard him then started to look around. "Are you looking for something?"

"No" Zinx said as he continued to look around.

"Can I help you then?" Draco asked covering his chest with his arms.

"Actually you can." Zinx said.

"What do you want me to do." Zinx said.

"Protect my son." Zinx said.

"Who is your son?" Draco asked. Zinx looked behind him and the door sounded like someone was about to open it.

"Well, I must leave now." Zinx said then dissapeared as Harry walked through the door.

"Hi, I let myself in." Harry stated.

"I see that, lay on the bed and I'll be there after I use the restroom." Draco said walking into the bath room

"Okay." Hary said then ran over to the queensize bed and jumped on it "Wee, I love your bed Draco." Harry said as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"I know, I love my bed too." Draco said as he walked back into the room.

"Are you sure it's okay if I sleep in here with you?" Harry asked getting all shy, Draco walked over to Harry and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco said after he kissed him.

"Really?" Harry asked, Draco kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Draco said and pulled the cover over Harry then went on to the other side of the bed and got in. "Lights off." Draco said and the lights turned them self off. Harry snuggled up closser to Draco who put his arm around him.

"Night Draco."

"Night Harry."

* * *

**This is it for now, sorry about the long wait I made you guys do.**

**Please read and review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love For The Night****-**

**Summary**

Hogwarts has been taken over by Vampires. Dumbledore has been kicked out if his own school. Draco and Harry are. . . together, what? And Hermione and Ron are evil? What is going on here?

* * *

**Chapter three- What happened?  
**

"Wake up, its time to get up." A woman's voice rang through the room waking Harry up.

"What, huh?" He asked.

"Time to get up dear." The woman said. Harry turned over stretching his arm where Draco was supposed to be but the bed was empty. Confused Harry opened his eyes to see he wasn't even in Draco's room any more. "Good morning Master, did you sleep well?" A woman with long wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a servants outfit on.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You must still be half a sleep, it's me Hogwarts, your best friend/personal assistant ." The woman said as she walked to a set of double doors and opened them to show a walk in closet. "Today you have a meeting with the prime minister." she said picking a fancy wizard's robe. "Then at lunch you have lunch, like that's not obvious." She walked over to the bed and laid the robe on the bed. "You have your lessons today, and after them you have dinner with your Fiance."

"Wait, Fiance?" Harry asked finally finding his voice.

"Yes, Fiance, did your father forget to tell you yesterday?" Hogwarts asked then sighed, "Well, any way, your Fiance is Ien, the Prince of the Dragons."

"Oh" Harry said dumbly.

"Yeah, now get out of bed you lazy head." Hogwarts said in a joking tone.

"Okay" Harry said sliding out of bed.

"Go take a shower, and I'll send up some breakfast." Hogwarts said then left the room. Harry walked over to a door he hoped was the door that led to the bath room.

'Is this a dream? It has to be, Hogwarts is a human, my dad is a live, and I have a Fiance that is a Dragon!' Harry thought as he walked into the bathroom and stopped in mid step. The bath room was HUGE! The bath tube was big enough to hold ten people plus him. The sink looked like it could be two sinks. 'Do they think this bathroom is big enough?' Harry thought. He walked over to the tube and started to fill it up with hot water. Once the tube was full Harry stripped his clothes and got in. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair once all the soap was out of his hair he laid his head back and closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

"_Wake up!_"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up and saw that he was back in Draco's room. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked himself. Draco turned over and muttered something about strange vamp Headmasters and sons, while pulling Harry closer. The sound of something crashing ran through the room and Draco sat up startled awake.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know." Harry asked, Draco got out of bed turned on the light and started to look around.

"_Imps_"

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Huh, did you say something?" Draco asked turning to look around.

"_Imps are in the castle._" Harry looked confused.

"Didn't you hear that voice?" Harry asked.

"What voice?" Draco asked walking over the Harry.

"Don't tell me I'm hearing voices again, next thing we know Miss Noras, ghost, and random people are going to wind up petrified." Harry said a piece of hair falling onto his face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked pushing the fallen hair out of Harry's bright green eyes.

"Second Year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I was able to hear the Basilisk speak, but I didn't know it was a basilisk so I thought I was hearing voices. The first time I heard the voice I was is Professor Lockheart's room, the second time I was with Ron and Hermione then we found Miss Noras Petrified with a bloody note on the wall. The third time I was in the hospital wing regrowing my boneless arm and Colin Creevey was carried in Petrified. I stumbled upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly- Headless Nick, and then Hermione was petrified." Harry said.

"It's okay Harry, nothing like that is ever going to happen again." Draco said rocking Harry back and forth.

"At lest we won't have to 'Follow the Spiders', and going into the forbidden forest." Harry muttered. Draco didn't know what he was talking about but agreed with him. Another crash startled the two who broke apart.

"_Damn Imps, need to teach them a lesson._"

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Imps." The word just flowed out of Harry's mouth with out Harry knowing it.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know." Harry said. The two boys looked at each other when another crash rang through out the room again making both boys jump, Harry jumped so high that he fell off the bed. Draco helped Harry off the floor when another crash and a scream made them run out into the hall where they saw a girl with long black hair laying on the floor in a pile of glass shards. Out of no where a glass gantlet flew and landed on the floor braking and the girl screamed. The portrait that was the door way to the Slytherin common room opened and the slytherin students came poring out to see what was happening.

"Go away you stupid Griffindor , we don't want you here." A ruff voice said. Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from, his eyes changing from green to pitch black, he glared when he saw small blue eyes. "Oh master, did we wake you?" The ruff voice said.

"_Yes_" Harry's lips never moved.

"We are sorry. We will leave so you can go back to your rest." The ruff voice said.

"_Clean up your mess._" No movement from Harry's lips, but the words seemed to come from him yet no one but the ruff voice was able to hear it.

"Yes master." Harry's eyes changed from pitch black to green again as four little purple looking things came -running over each other- to the pile of glass and waved their hands at the pile with disappeared then they disappeared. Everyone looked shocked.

"What were those creatures?" A slytherin second year girl asked.

"Imps." Snape said walking up with Zinx to the scared first year Griffindor girl. Zinx bent down and help the poor girl up.

"How they got into the school is beyond me." Zinx said, "Go on back to your house milady. You are okay, Imp -though devilish and mean- will not harm any female or any Innocent person."

"So why did they attack me Headmaster?" The girl asked.

"You seemed to have come into their master's teritory." Zinx said, his eyes flying toward Harry "Who that person is is yet to be known." Zinx said and Harry gulped feeling a little guilty for some reason.

--------------------------

By the time everyone got to the Great Hall, they all knew of what happened in the hallway earlier that morning. They were also shocked at the way the Great Hall looked, the teacher's tables were in a horse shoe shape around the room, and instead of four tables there were seven and each of the tables had a number from 1-7. The Great Hall doors opened and Harry and Draco walked in. As soon as Harry stepped into the Hall the room changed and he was in a wizard court room but he couldn't see the people since they were in the shadows but he could hear them.

"Deception" A woman to the right of him yelled, he looked over there to see if he could see her, but he couldn't.

"Disgrace" A man to the left of him yelled, Harry was getting so confused. What was happening? Where was he?

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face" Another woman yelled, she was some where in front of him. Wait what? Evil? Him? That can't be right, he wasn't evil!

"Deception" another man to the right of him yelled.

"An outrage!" someone behind him yelled.

"Disgrace" a woman yelled.

"For shame!" someone in front of him yelled.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came" A man right beside him said. What? Who were they talking about? Were they talking about him.

"Deception" A man yelled

"An outrage!" A woman yelled.

"He can't change his stripes" A man yelled.

"Disgrace" a woman yelled.

"For shame!" a man behind his said.

"You know these Outsider types" a woman in front of him whispered. An outsider? What?

"He asked for trouble the moment he came" a woman behind his whispered.

"See you later, agitator!" a man yelled.

"Just leave us alone!" a woman yelled.

"Traitor, go back with your own!" a man yelled.

"Born in grief" a woman said.

"Raised in hate" a man added. Were they talking about him or Tom?

"Helpless to defy his fate" another woman added.

"Let him run" another man added

"Let him live" another woman added, or maybe it was the first woman

"But do not forget what we cannot forgive" everyone said together.

"And he is not one of us" a man said.

"He has never been one of us" a woman said.

"He is not part of us" a man said.

"Not our kind" a woman said. Wait what? Kind? What are they talking about?

"Someone once lied to us" a man said.

"Now we're not so blind" a woman said.

"For we knew he would do what he's done" a man said.

"And we know that he'll never be one of us" a woman said. What the hell?

"He is not one of us" everyone said and then Harry fainted.


End file.
